Who needs, Buyn
by callmebaeby
Summary: [ CHAPTER 4 IS AVAILABLE ] phrase). No needs someone else when I have Byun Baekhyun. /CHANBAEK / GS / Bad summary / sorry for typo
1. OO

Who needs a romantic candle light dinner when I have you in my arms?

———————————

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

"Bee?"

"Humm?"

"You need to know this, We go to the church this evening, right? I said to the god and thanks many times for give me a chance to meet you. I love you, Bee."

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

~ callmebaeby ~

Ini kayanya perchapter bakal pendek dan cringe abies yhaa jdi yg kuat iman guise. TAT


	2. O1

Who needs sunshine?

When Byun Baekhyun already dazzling in my eyes.

———————————

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

Chanyeol, pemuda yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik loker itu mengintip sang pujaan hati yang sedang membaca suratnya.

Park Chanyeol, siapa yang tidak tahu pemuda tampan itu? Seisi sekolah tau lelaki ini adalah sosok berprestasi juga kebanggaan sekolah. Belum lagi visualnya yang diciptakan seperti tanpa celah.

Tapi,

Tuhan maha adil, Park Chanyeol yang katanya terlalu sempurna itu memiliki satu kekurangan.

Chanyeol itu bucinnya Baekhyun!

Seluruh penghuni sekolah juga tahu, bahwa si tinggi nan pintar ini mengagumi si mungil dari kelas IPS 2 itu. Sampai-sampai para perempuan pun menjadi enggan untuk sekedar mendekati Chanyeol dalam konteks hati.

Park Chanyeol memang terbuka dan ramah tapi hatinya tak bisa tersentuh siapapun, sudah fokus pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Sapa si cantik Byun.

Chanyeol yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya hanya mengerutkan dahi, bertindak sok cool. Oh, sebenarnya dia gugup karena tertangkap basah.

"Berhenti mengirimi aku surat dan hadiah." Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dan menyodorkan surat berwarna coklat muda tersebut.

"A-apa?" Tolong seseorang periksa jantung Chanyeol, masih berdetak atau tidak?

Ini sudah 1 tahun lebih semenjak Park Chanyeol mengirimi surat untuk Byun Baekhyun dan apa ini? Segala usahanya sia-sia? Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun selalu menerimanya, walau ia tak tahu apa yang dirasakan gadis mungil itu.

"Aku engga suka."

Apa ia ditolak? Apa si Byun ini telah memiliki pacar? Chanyeol hanya diam mematung menatapnya. Pandangannya kosong.

Baekhyun merengut sebal menatap lurus kearah sepasang onyx Chanyeol, "Memangnya gak bisa bilang langsung aja, ya?"

"H-haa?"

Pukul Chanyeol sekarang!

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

~ callmebaeby ~

Oh iyaa, ini setiap chapter beda cerita beda situasi yaa xixixixi


	3. O2

Who needs sugar for my black coffee? 

Byun Baekhyun is enough to sweetten every single sip of my day.

——————————

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

Park Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari dengan kesendirian yang kemudian diterpa rasa khawatir yang kentara. Ranjang disampingnya kosong, sudah amat rapih bahkan. Ia bergegas bangkit dan mencari seseorang, teman hidupnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Menuruni tangga dengan sedikit tergesa bahkan sang wira lupa untuk mengenakan kausnya terlebih dahulu. Menemukan Byun Baekhyun lebih utama daripada memakai kaus, pikirnya.

Chanyeol menjejakkan kakinya di pintu dapur dan bernapas lega. Istrinya, dunianya, Baekhyun sedang mengaduk kopi yang sudah ia seduh. Lantas kedua kuasa sang wira melingkarkan lengannya kesekeliling pinggang si mungil, "Good morning, Bubu!"

"Good morning too, Baba" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyuman manis yang dihadiahkan kecupan kupu-kupu yang menyenangkan dibibirnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kalau ingin apa-apa bangunkan aku, setidaknya kalau ingin mengerjakan sendiri harus ku temani. "

Chanyeol khawatir sungguh. Ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun dan mengusap perut buncit sang istri dengan sayang.

"Hey, aku hanya membuat sarapan di dapur." Baekhyun berbalik menatap sang suami, "Percayalah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

"Tapi kata dokter-"

Baekhyun menutup mulut sang wira dengan kecupan, "Tenanglah, Chanyeol!"

"Tapi,"

"Ini kopimu, pahit, biar kamu bangun!" Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas kopi yang dia buat sambil menatapnya sebal yang entah kenapa terlihat menggemaskan.

Park Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan senyuman yang kian mengembang di bibirnya. Bukankah tingkah istrinya amat manis?

Senyuman yang terjalin dari tatap mereka seketika terputus karena Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang aneh mencengkram kuat tangan Chanyeol, "Baba, sepertinya aku akan melahirkan."

Oh, astaga Ya Tuhan!

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

~ callmebaeby ~

Lagi pengen update lagi ajaaa xixixi


	4. O3

_Tell me, Bee._

_Who needs a perfect appearance?_

_If you still look at me like nothing special._

_——————————_

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

"Byun baekhyun!"Yang dipanggil segera berhenti dari langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang tersemat dibibir.

"Oh Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan menunggu sang pemuda menyusulnya.

Park Chanyeol segera melangkah dengan cepat sambil menggenggam erat surat ditangannya.

Itu surat rekomendasi pertukaran pelajar omong-omong. Ia dalam kondisi bimbang harus mengambilnya atau tidak, alasan bimbangnya adalah seorang gadis yang sedang tersenyum lucu didepannya.

"Baekhyun, aku mendapat rekomendasi pertukaran pelajar!" Ujar Chanyeol tak sabaran seraya mengangkat surat di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun lantas memekik gembira, refleks memeluk erat Chanyeol juga sedikit menggoyangkannya. Tak peduli bahwa mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah.

Tak diingkari hati Chanyeol menghangat membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. Indranya dipakai guna menghirup wangi Baekhyun yang entah kenapa walau pasti sudah bercampur keringat, ini tetap jadi wangi yang menenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

Vanilla dan daisy.

"Aaaa! Park Chanyeol aku iri padamu!" Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkacak pinggang, "Lihat siapa sosok sempurna didepanku ini? Tampan, tinggi dan pintar."

Dibalas Chanyeol dengan cengiran, "_Yahh, I cant help to born like this._"

"Beruntungnya aku punya sahabat sepertimu." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol sambil menepuk punggungnya menyampaikan rasa bangganya terhadap sang sahabat.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut diam-diam,

_"Ya, aku pun beruntung."_

"Kita harus memberi tahu bibi Park kalau begitu!" Baekhyun mengeratkan lagi pelukannya sampai berjinjit dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun bahkan memberinya usapan yang begitu menenangkan, begitu penuh harapan akan rumah yang nyaman untuknya, "Aahh, aku bangga sekali merasa seperti sudah membesarkanmu dengan baik."

_"Ya, Bee. Aku juga begitu."_

"Chanyeol aku pamit dulu ya, mau ketemu Sehun! Nanti kita pulang sekolah bersama dan kerumahmu, okay?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya tetap dengan senyum yang menawan, "Dah, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun yang berjalan mundur sembari terkikik lucu.

_"Tapi Sehun lebih beruntung, bisa membuatmu melihat kearahnya." _Bisiknya dalam diam.

ㅤ  


ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

_——————————_

_~ callmebaeby~_

_hikd kecian chanyeorrie_


	5. O4

**— WARNING _SEMI_ \- MATURE CONTENT —**

_——————————_

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

Park Chanyeol tahu, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini salah. Menyetir dengan gila-gilaan demi menemui seseorang ditengah malam karena seutas pesan dari sang pengirim. Ia bahkan tak sempat meraih mantel atau jaket, hanya dirinya yang terlihat baru bangun dengan piama hitamnya.

Tapi apa bisa dibuat, yang mengirim adalah seseorang yang dia kasihi.

Segala macam umpatan tak henti keluar dari celah bibir apelnya. Lantas ia kembali memukul stirnya saat tak menemukan ponsel disekitarnya.

"Brengsek, kenapa bisa tertinggal?" Dengan cepat kemudinya ia belokkan kearah basement apartment yang sangat familiar baginya. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang tertinggal—

Langkah tergesa sudah cukup menandakan bahwa si Park ini amat menghawatirkannya.

_Gadis kesayangannya._

Chanyeol menekan kombinasi angka pengaman dan masuk kedalamnya, "_Baby_?"

Dekapan diterima Chanyeol dari belakang, dia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh ringkih itu bergetar ketakutan. Apalagi punggungnya yang terasa basah menjadi alasan tambahan.

_Gadisnya menangis._

_Damn!_

"_Daddy_~"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum lega, pun kuasanya mengusap lengan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya, "Ada apa, hm? Tak biasanya mengirim pesan— dan _baby_ jangan menelpon sambil menangis, hum?"

"_Daddy_ khawatir padamu.." _lebih khawatir lagi kalau istriku tahu tentang rahasia kecilku yang kotor._

Si mungil mengangguk lantas mengusakkan wajahnya di punggung tegap Chanyeol, membuatnya amat gemas. Dengan gerakan amat ringkas tubuh gadisnya sudah berada dalam pelukannya membelai helaian rambut halus sepunggungnya.

_Hanya jangan sampai Byun Baekhyun mengetahui dirimu, dear. _Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Tapi _daddy_, tadi aku menelepon dan yang mengangkat perempuan? Apa itu noona _daddy?"_

Chanyeol mematung seketika, ia tahu jawabannya tapi tak ingin membenarkan.

"_Daddy, _tidak berselingkuh kan?"

"Park Chanyeol tidak berselingkuh denganku." Ucap Baekhyun yang tengah menyaksikan acara pelukan mereka. Aah, beruntung sekali pintunya tak tertutup.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. By— Park Baekhyun istrinya tengah berdiri menghadap kearahnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah memerah. Ia jelas melihat wajah kecewa itu.

"Selamat bertemu di persidangan, Park." Baekhyun mendecih malas walau airmata jelas tergenang di matanya, "Oh sungguh Tuhan melindungiku untuk tidak membiarkan manusia sepertimu menyentuhku."

Baekhyun berbalik hendak melangkah namun terhenti, "Dan kau Byun Binnie, ambil saja _daddy—_mu itu aku sama sekali tak membutuhkannya dari awal."

"Keluargaku juga tak membutuhkanmu lagi, hiduplah kalian berdua. Sampah."

_Baekhyun, maaf. _

_Aku mencintaimu._

ㅤ

_**"I had enough with you.**_

_**I dont need you anymore now, later, and forever."**_

_ — _**Byun Baekhyun** —

ㅤ

ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

ㅤ ㅤ

_——————————_

~_**callmebaeby**~_

Jahad jahad jahad!


End file.
